pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 26 - Battle Of The Rivals, Ash Vs Micheal
The next day Ash, Pikachu and Brock all decided to walk around the village for awhile. "That Hanabi guy was something else the way he kept up with Timothy." said Brock "I liked the way he used his lightning style jutsu. I can't wait till I get to see what my chakra's nature is!" exclaimed Ash "Chu...Pika." said Pikachu "Me to....though I hope my chakra’s nature is earth. That way I can synchronize the new technique's I create with my rock, ground, and steel type pokémon." nodded Brock "Well I hope mine has a lightning nature to it that way I can create some new move's with Pikachu or at least I hope I have a fire style nature." smiled Ash "We'll have to keep training before we're ready for something like that." laughed Brock "Yea I guess your right." sighed Ash "Pi." laughed Pikachu "Yo Ash, Brock!" shouted A voice They looked around to see who was calling them an they saw Kacy and John running up to them. "What's up." waved Ash "We heard about what happened to ya'll yesterday." mentioned Kacy "Yea...we heard you'll got attacked by Haze. Is it true?" asked John "It is." nodded Ash "Weren't you'll scared?" asked Kacy "A little bit, but we managed to beat them." smiled Brock "That's wild." laughed John "I heard that Haze is suppose to be one of the most dangerous groups on the planet." noted Kacy "Well that groups leader was going head to head with Timothy, but I don't really know how strong they are." shrugged Ash As they all walked and talked they got to the park and sat around on the park bench’s. "Hay Ash how strong is Timothy...have you seen his real strength?" asked John "I really don't know...he hasn't shown his real strength yet." shrugged Ash "I hear that he is the one that Haze is after." said Kacy "Yea it seem's that way." nodded Brock "What a bummer...you guy's get to have all the fun." sighed Kacy "Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Kacy, John!" shouted A voice "Gar!" shouted Another voice They looked around and saw Micheal and Garmane running toward them. "Pika...Pikachu." waved Pikachu "Hay Micheal." waved John "What's up everybody." said Micheal "Nothing much." shrugged Brock "We're just chillin." smiled Kacy "Well Ash I won't to challenge you to a pokémon battle." declared Micheal "Gar...Man." nodded Garmane "Alright...let's go Pikachu." smiled Ash “Pikachu." nodded Pikachu The two of them ran out into a clearing into the middle of the park and got ready to battle. "This is going to be good." laughed Kacy as he stood on the side line's. "Yea...it's been a long time since they last battle. Let's see who's the stronger trainer." nodded John "Alright Ash I have two pokémon with me." said Micheal as he held out a pokéball. "Alright then we'll make this a two pokémon battle." nodded Ash as he held out a pokéball. "Let's go Buathar!" shouted Micheal as he his pokéball. Out of the pokéball appeared a navy blue colored pokémon, but the lower half of it's face was orange along with it's belly and it's tail. It also had a hole in the top of it's head with fire coming out of it. "Wow...who's that pokémon?" wondered Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it. "Buathar the Spitfire Pokémon…Buathar is a pokémon that was thought to have gone extinct century's ago. They can spit powerful flame's from their mouth, and when they are very angry they emit thick black smoke from the hole in their head." said The pokédex "Alright Aquilion let's go!" shouted Ash as he threw out his pokéball and Aquilion appeared in front of him. "Alright we'll make the first move. Buathar use Tackle!” shouted Micheal and Buathar started running toward Aquilion. "Aquilion you use Aerial Ace!” shouted Ash Aquilion dashed toward Buathar as white streaks surrounded her body and when the two of them collided Buathar was sent rolling back in front of Micheal. "Come on Buathar!" cheered Micheal as Buathar got back to it's feet. "Aquilion use Aerial Ace again!" shouted Ash and Aquilion dashed toward Buathar. "Buathar use Smokescreen!” shouted Micheal "Thar!" Buathar shouted as smoke started to rise from the hole in it's head and engulfed the field. "Quili." said Aquilion looking around in the thick black smoke. "Sorry Ash, but with that Aquilion can't see." smiled Micheal "I wonder what will Ash do now?” wondered Kacy "That would have worked a couple of year's ago, but not this time around. Aquilion stand up and use Aerial Ace to spin, then use Flamethrower!” shouted Ash Aquilion stood up on her hind legs, then she started to spin faster and faster. Just then she fired a flamethrower into the air and it started to spin creating a fire vortex. The black smoke started to dissipate and disappear into the fire vortex until the field was completely clear. "No way." said Micheal as he looked at the large fire vortex. "Alright Aquilion slam Buathar with that fire vortex!” shouted Ash Aquilion stopped spinning and brought her head down slamming Buathar with the fire vortex. When the fire finally dyed down out Buathar was on the ground unconscious. "Look's like this first round goes to Ash." shouted John "He has gotten allot better at battling." noted Brock "Buathar return. Not bad Ash...you've gotten allot stronger, but don't think this battle is over." laughed Micheal as Buathar disappeared into the pokéball he was holding out. "Well see about that Aquilion return." smiled Ash as Aquilion disappeared into her pokéball. "Garmane are you ready?" asked Micheal "Gar...Gar." nodded Garmane as he walked out in front of Micheal ready to fight. "Your up Pikachu." smiled Ash "Chu...Pika...Pi." nodded Pikachu as he ran out in front of Ash ready to fight. "Well start off...Garmane use DragonBreath!” shouted Micheal Garmane took a deep breath and fired a blue stream of fire at Pikachu. "Dodge Pikachu and use Thunderbolt!” shouted Ash Pikachu jumped into the air and fired a thunderbolt at Garmane, but Garmane dived left as the thunderbolt hit the ground. "Pikachu use Iron Tail!” shouted Ash "You use Dragon Claw Garmane!” shouted Micheal Pikachu's tail glowed silver, Garmane's claws glowed white and when they collided they were both sent sliding back. "Alright Garmane go back in with a flurry of Dragon Claw's!” shouted Micheal and Garmane dashed toward Pikachu with his claws still glowing white. "You to Pikachu. Keep attacking with Iron Tail!" shouted Ash and Pikachu dashed toward Garmane with his tail still glowing silver. When Pikachu and Garmane got near each other they started swinging their attack's at each other, but they either dodged or blocked the other's attack. Garmane swung his tail at Pikachu, but Pikachu drop to the ground at Garmane's feet. Garmane jumped into and swung his left claw at Pikachu, but Pikachu rolled backward out of the way as Garmane's claw scrapped the ground. "Wow both Pikachu and Garmane are awesome fighters." noted John "Yea...with all the training he and Pikachu do that would be the result." nodded Brock "Well let's see who's going to win this though." smiled Kacy "Alright Garmane use Roar!” shouted Micheal Garmane took a deep breath and started glowing red creating a large shockwave that was slowly pushing Pikachu back. "Hang on Pikachu!” cheered Ash "Pika." said Pikachu as he griped the ground slowly sliding back. "Now use Dragon Rush!” shouted Micheal Garmane stopped roaring and dashed toward Pikachu as a blue energy enveloped him and he rammed Pikachu, sending him rolling back. "Are you ok Pikachu?" asked Ash "Chu." nodded Pikachu as he got back up to his feet. "Use Dragon Rush again Garmane!” shouted Micheal Garmane got ready to run, but all of sudden he fell to knee's as electricity started to surge around his body. "Garmane's paralyzed." said Micheal "Look's like Pikachu's Static ability kicked in. Alright Pikachu let's finish this. Get in close and use a Iron Tail combination!” shouted Ash and Pikachu dashed toward Garmane with his tail glowing. "Quick move Garmane!” yelled Micheal Garmane tried to but, but he couldn't and all of a sudden Pikachu hit Garmane with his tail which spun him around. He then flipped backward and hit him again which sent him flying into the air. Pikachu then jumped up into the air spinning and hit Garmane with his tail on the head which sent him crashing down into the ground. "Oh no Garmane!” yelled Micheal "Mane." moaned Garmane as he struggle to get back to his feet. "Now finish him with Volt Tackle!” shouted Ash Pikachu dived toward Garmane as he was engulfed in yellow electricity and crashed down on top of him causing a explosion. "Chu...Pikachu." said Pikachu as he came flipping out of the cloud of dust and landed in front of Ash. When the dust settled Garmane was laid out unconscious in the center of a small crater. "Nice job Pikachu." smiled Ash "Chu." smiled Pikachu as he jumped on Ash's shoulder. "Well Garmane you did your best." smiled Micheal as he walked up to Garmane and helped him up. "Mane...Gar." smiled Garmane nodding his head "That battle was awesome. You both were great." congratulated John "Maybe, but we still have allot of training to do." smiled Ash "Chu." nodded Pikachu "But you and your pokémon are still very powerful." smiled Micheal "Gar." nodded Garmane "Well we got the rest of the day to ourselves so what should we do now?" asked Kacy "Hay I know of a good restaurant in the village that just opened up. Let's go get something to eat." suggested Micheal "Sounds good to me." laughed Ash "Chu." agreed Pikachu "Ok then." shrugged Brock "Well let's go then." said Micheal “Gar." said Garmane and they all went off running To Be Continued............................... Category:Season 2 Content